The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and an image forming unit provided in the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, which is capable of forming an image by electrophotography includes an image carrier and a charge removing portion. An electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the image carrier. The electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier is developed as a toner image through a developing process using toner, and then is transferred to a transferred member such as an intermediate transfer belt. The charge removing portion applies light to the surface of the image carrier to which the toner image has been transferred, to remove charge from the surface of the image carrier. Here, there is known an image forming apparatus including a charge removing portion that includes: a light source that emits light to be used for removing charge from the surface of the image carrier; and a light concentrating portion concentrating light emitted from the light source on the surface of the image carrier.